dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods
Ooo! Oh, good heavens. Now I'm excited. I know it isn't even OUT yet, but I don't suppose there's any word whatsoever on if there's plans to bring it to America? — Somarinoa 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't worry. FUNimation has so far brought every single DB and DBZ film to North America, and this is probably no exception. 11:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) They have not dubbed Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, so don't get your hopes up too high. TheTenkaichiBudokai 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I'll revise the statement: FUNimation has brought every single THEATRICAL DB film to North America, not necessarily all the OVAs and ONAs. 20:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I hope they wont edit it to the point were they make it look bad dubbing is one thing but editing it to the point were all the good stuff is taken out is another. Just saying not meant offensively or anything, not saying its not gonna be good just hopeing it will be an awesome movie. Article name Shouldn't it just be "Dragon Ball Z (film)" considering that there's no other film titled "Dragon Ball Z"? 17:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's a provisional name. The actual title has not been revealed yet. 17:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah; gotcha. 18:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::In fact, the title might be Dragon Ball Z: Saikyō Shidō (ドラゴンボールZ 最強、始動)... it is not clear yet if it's the actual title or just the tagline. 12:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) A question Is this movie supposed to be a movie of the Buu saga? What does it mean by Goten and Trunks have a part in it? :It is an adaptation of or takes place either during or shortly after the Buu Saga. There are rumor about Goten and Trunks having a mojor role (like in Bio-Broly or Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!). 12:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. But does anyone know what the note from Toriyama said? ::It is mentioned on the article, and it's also the first quote of Toriyama's bio on this wiki: 13:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh My God!!!!!!! I didn't hear about this until now and I'm extra excited! Is is canon, or not?! I'm curious. Send it to every DBZ fan in the world! They'll flip!!!!!!! Gola245 14:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Armor mistake? I thought Vegeta stopped wearing his armor after the seven year skip, during the Buu Saga. But on the cover he is wearing armor. Art fluke? Or bad photoshopping for a fake movie? :You've never watched Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, do you? :I did. CertainlyNot Talk :Vegeta has stated that it's sayain formal wearTwistedGears (talk) 10:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I don't understand why he started wearing it again either. Does anyone know? TheMattMan095 (talk) 01:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) U.S.? Will this be seen in the U.S.?AREA95000 (talk) 03:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY i have watched every episode ever multiple times and i am soo exsited for this relese it will be amazing i hope they dont dub it and make it all cheesy like dbz YAyyyyy Broly Super Saiyan 3? Broly Super Saiyan 3? I hope there will be SSJ 3 Vegeta, SSJ3 Trunks, SSJ 3 Gogeta and SSJ 3 Broly. İf this movie will include these charecter then, I think Goku would using super spirit bomb (like Kid Buu) but Broly wouldn't be destroyed in his SSJ 3 form, so Goku and Vegeta will fuse to be SSJ 3 Gogeta. Clock God (talk) 18:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I know it already. There will be SSJ 3 Goku, Vegeta, Broly and Gogeta, source: http://dragonballbenelux.blogspot.com/ Hyperman İnfinity (talk) 12:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Will Android 17 appear in this movie? Does anyone knows? It would be cool if he appeared as a Z fighter supporter. Opinions? *MsIsamisa (talk) 22:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Rename the title of the movie is Battle of Gods not Battle of the Gods -- Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 21:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. TomNamikaze (talk) 22:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The title should be called Dragon Ball Z : The creature from Asteroid X .35Baragon (talk) 00:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) The Villian Why is Goku fighting a pink bald cat with bunny ears and Babidi's eyes?! The idea of fighting an egyptian god sounds so epic, but couldn't make this god a human looking god!? Xaity (talk) 19:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The bunny is obviously purple -- Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 19:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone have a clue when the names of the characters will be released?SonGoten77 (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I think they should have made it a continuation of Dragon Ball GT, I want to see Super Saiyan 4 again. PirateBlast (talk) 05:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Cat/Rabbit Is that a cat or rabbit on the poster? And if it's too hard to tell, should the wording in the article regarding an "anthropomorphic cat" be revised? 23:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Now it's an Egyptian pharaoh-looking purple humanoid. 02:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The character doesn't look like a pharaoh, he is based on Anubis, and anubis is an anthropomorphic Egypian God. Also, it's clearly a cat: look at his mouse and nose, that doesn't look like those of rabbits. And his snout is too short to be that of a Jackhal. He looks like cats as they were depicted by ancient egyptians: http://www.ancienttreasures.com/images/E-26B.jpg 07:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Good call, Anubis is probably the closest we can get until the movie comes out. Perhaps Goku fights the death deity himself? Haha how exciting. 23:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm pumped up for this Movie I'm pumped up for this Movie. Leo Kazisaski 'i wonder....' they should add Tarble into this movie, i mean we don't really know what happens to him after the end of Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return ends. does he go back to his home planet with his wife, gure or what? and plus he doesn't appear in Dragon Ball GT (probally because he was created long after Dragon Ball GT was already completed and finished) plus they said that this movie is canon to the blank decade of the 10 year gap after the defeat of Kid Buu, so it takes place between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, like Wrath of the Dragon and Yo! Son goku and Friends return. also even though i still can't figure this out, does Dead Zone connect since they created a Garlic Jr Saga? but only to the anime? and does Cooler's Revenge, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Bojack Unbound only connect to the anime? Krillin Can someone tell me why his hair looks spiky and lop-sided in the poster. Krillin's hair was always flat-ish in DBZ and DBGT. Krillin during the 25th World Tournament Also I like the Idea of the new outfit, cant wait to see more. 02:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Plikacana :I believe this film is set to take place after DBZ but before GT. Krillin is allowed to get haircuts haha. 03:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Gohan Super Saiyan/Grand Kai Ability Why is Gohan going super saiyan? Why is he not using the elder kais ability granted to him in the majin buu saga? :You can ask the same question about Goku using the Super Saiyan form instead of the Super Saiyan 3 form while fighting Bills in space above the Earth. 22:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :i can't wait for these characters to be added to a new game. i wonder if Funimation is going to dub this film? if so it shouldn't go straight to DVD and Blu Ray first like the past films they released, i would pay to go see this in the movie theaters.Nikon23 06:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just to mention that Gohan indeed turns Super Saiyan in the actual movie, when the six Saiyans gather their power for Goku to turn Super Saiyan God. 23:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The Girl Who is the girl with red dress?? 17:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Probably Videl. 08:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::She's indeed confirmed to be Videl in the February 2013 issue of V-Jump. 11:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! :)-- 14:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The Latest Trailer Okay everyone, check out this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=CCxPLw4IPKw Clock God (talk) 11:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :wow i guess Akira toriyama must considers Dragon Ball GT canon after all. Gohan has on a similar attire that he wears in Dragon Ball GT in this new movie. i wonder if Bulla will be in this movie as a infant? i doubt that Pan would since Gohan and Videl just got married.Nikon23 01:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Pan is in the movie but not Bulla, as Videl is pregnant. 23:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and this is pretty... gay. Bulla looks older than Pan, technically she should be in the movie. Sandubadear (talk) 02:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Video game Bills So the the Bills is the newest character in DBZ movies huh, hope they put him in the new videogames that come out.(We all know there will be one, eventually) Eternal Serpent King 22:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Battle Of The Gods: Missing Characters Ok, so I'm not sure who else here has noticed, but from the characters revealed to be in BOTG, they are missing three pretty freakin important characters. Uub, Pan, and Bulla. First of all, at the end of Z Goku is super excited to train Uub. You would think Uub would play a decently sized roll in this movie, being his first time to fight a real enemy. Goku tells Uub at the end of Z how he wants Uub to take his place when he dies. I think this places a significant amount of potential for Uub to get some first hand experience in this upcoming movie. In GT they totally ruined Uub by fusing him with Mr. Buu to make Majuub (lame), and him pretty much turning out to be a weakling at the power level of maybeeeeeee Gohan (another character who's potential was ruined). Now that Toriyama is stepping in I'm reaaaally hoping for the next hero to prepare himself to be as awesome as Goku. (Tough act to follow right?) Second of all, where in the world is Pan? I know she's still pretty young at the time the movie is taking place in, but she is still part of Goku's family and should be present in the movie. She may not do any fighting but she could make a positive cheerleader for her grandpa to destroy the bad guy! I also think they butchered her character in GT (not as bad as Uub though) so this, again, is a chance for Toriyama to step in and raise her right. Lastly, I know Bulla is not the biggest deal in DBZ, but she is part of Vegeta's family, and as well as Pan, she deserves to play her part. She kind of brings back the young, girly Bulma from Dragonball, which we all know and love. Thankfully they did not ruin her character in GT. Even though she didn't do much. In Conclusion, what is Toriyama doing? Don't get me wrong, I absolutely trust Toriyama to do an amazing job with this movie. But I'm just worried about the no-show of those three decently important characters. (Uub more than the other two) PrinceTarble333 (talk) 04:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC)PrinceTarble333 :The movie takes place right after Buu's defeat (2 or 3 years after). The Z Fighters haven't meet Uub yet (he's a two-year old during the movie), and Pan and Bulla aren't even born yet. 09:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ahhhhhh. That's right. I totally forgot about the time jump between the defeat of Buu and when Goku meets Uub in the world tournament. Thanks for the correction! PrinceTarble333 (talk) 23:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC)PrinceTarble333 :Pan is technically in the movie, since Videl is pregnant. 23:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) New Super Saiyan Form A new form of Super Saiyan is introduced in this movie called Super Saiyan God . I don't know anything about this form, what it looks like or how strong it is (other than that it is much stronger than Super Saiyan 3 ). I know Goku is the one to achieve this form (surprise surprise...) to fight Bills - hence "Battle Of God's'", and there is also rumoured to be Vegeta and Gogeta Super Saiyan 3 but I'm not if this is true or if the image I saw was fan-made. :If Goku becomes too powerful in this movie, it'll make training Uub seem pretty pointless, thus treating the end of the manga/DBZ anime like non-canon as well. 01:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : I don't really see how. Goku could be a Super Saiyan God and still train Uub, and the end of DBZ : would still take place like normal. Like how Goku said that he could have destroyed Buu at SSJ 3, but : wanted to give Gohan and Gotenks a chance since he wouldn't be around forever. : Summary/The current summary There is an edit war about how the film summary should be. First I'd to remind that the page has to be kept as it was before the edit war and discussed in the talk page before any change are made to the summary section. Then, I think that the summary should be comprehensive and contain all the information we know about the film's story. Others prefer short summaries. Please give your opinion. 02:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Jeangabin666 and I are having a disagreement as to the proper formation of the summary. This film has not been released yet. We do not know the entirety of the film, therefor cannot create a full, comprehensive summary as of now. The previous summary is a mess, it contains random tidbits of information that are not necessary (such as what the Z Fighters are doing at the party, that Whis is eating etc). Until the film is released, keeping a clean, concise summary of the important information that we know of is superior to having a summary that is poorly written and full of unneeded info. 02:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) How does everyone know the plot already? :From the official website: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ + various articles in Jump magazines. See Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods#References. Also, order comes from the soundtrack listing: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2013/02/21/battle-of-gods-original-soundtrack-full-track-listing/. 14:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Why do you remove confirmed information. You're repacing 39 years with decades, you're replacing Majin Buu with the fanon name Fat Buu, it is shown that on King Kai's planet it is Goku who asks the two gods for a battle, etc. That whole paragraphe "Bills, a God of Destruction tasked with maintaining balance in the universe, awakens from a long slumber. 39 years prior, the Oracle Fish foretold that a mighty opponent would appear before him, the Super Saiyan God. Hearing rumors that a Saiyan defeated Frieza, Bills tracks down this warrior, Goku. On King Kai's planet with his ally, the mysterious Whis, Bills challenges Goku. Ecstatic over the new challenge, Goku ignores King Kai's advice and battles Bills, but he is overwhelmed and defeated. Bills then leaves, but his eerie remark of "Is there nobody on Earth more worthy to destroy…?" directly comes from the official website and changed it. thumb :We have an image for Piccolo's karaoke, but from where comes the mini-golf thing? Alo you list Krillin as one of the fighters who fights Bills; 18, Majin Buu, Gohan, and Vegeta are listed among the fighters defeated by Bills in V-Jump #3, 2013, and we have images of Piccolo, Tien, 18 going to attack an opponent, but we have nothing that shows Krillin fighting semeone in the movie right now. 08:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, official source says 39 years, not nealy four decades, there is a New Content template, not need to add everywhere this is new content that can change once more is released, if you replace an image from the core place the previous one in the gallery don't remove it enterely from the artcile, also that makes two images set on King Kai's planet in the core if you replace the previous one. The two image in the core were those officially released in HD, the Bills' finger vs. SS3 Goku is a lower quality screenshot. The policewoman is a special guest (Judo gold-medalist) who promote the film on TV. Once again, no source says/implies Krillin fought Bills. The official soundtrack implies that the Z Fighters summon Shenron before Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2013/02/21/battle-of-gods-original-soundtrack-full-track-listing/ All the movie runtimes on the wiki are approximative. 17:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The official website summary is poor English. My attempts to utilize better vocabulary and structure are aimed to make the summary more concise and professional. Saying "Nearly four decades" rather than "39 years" makes it sound more profound. The whole point of a summary is to clearly present information to the reader can understand the story. I simply do not agree with certain ways in which it is structured. 18:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :My latest edit simply changed some vocab. and structure, also removed the quote, it is not needed. 18:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Canon Is this movie canon?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's official and part of the Dragon Ball History. That's all that has been said. 09:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yes Goody good. CertainlyNot Talk This movie is canon. All the other Dragon ball z movies aren't canon but thank god this is. Madaragoku13 (talk) 10:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Madaragoku13 gt is canon after this. super saiyan god is probally just a finishing atatck like Dragon Fist. plus also it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Dead Zone, Cooler's Revenge, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Bojack Unbound, Wrath of the Dragon, and Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return is canon as well. typical DB Magna fans...... Nikon23 00:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Movies are not canon. This one is the exception. Typical anime piece of garbage, attempting to discredit the original source material because he's too ashamed that his precious Funi dub is an inconsistent mockery that will always be discounted. Same goes for the NON-canon films.... EpicTitan544 04:30, March 10, 2013 Canon list is: Manga > Anime > GT > Movies > OVAs > Games This movie can be considered uncanon because it shows Vegeta with his Battle Armor, and he stopped using it in the Buu Sage. Sandubadear (talk) 17:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Using clothing as an argument for canonicity is a bit tenuous don't you think? There's no reason why he couldn't have just decided to store the armour away and then one day - perhaps for old times' sake - dusted it off and started wearing it again. Super Bills (talk) 17:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's kinda stupid saying that, but no movie is full canon. If they wanted to make a new canon story, it would be a new series (like GT). Sandubadear (talk) 19:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) How Long Is It Exactly? I'm confused. I thought the movie was 2 hours long. The Running Time Section says its now 85 minutes. Where did this information come from? :109MEN'S clothing store who'll screen the film in Tokyo: http://e-shop.109mens.jp/mens/contents/siteinfo/guide/dbz/ 00:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :It's also confirmed by Cinema Today: http://www.cinematoday.jp/movie/T0006172 08:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Will Krillin fight in Battle of Gods? Will Krillin fight in this film? there seems to be mixed information 02:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Fancois Villan Confused I'm a little confused. How many years after the defeat of Majin Buu does this take place? Not many I would think since everyone looks pretty much the same. 21:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) This is going to be great Where can I see the letter where Toriyama says this is personal revenge for That-Which-Shall-Not-Be-Named (live action movie)? And when was this said? 04:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) 5 Years. Plot Accuracy Are the new things that have been added to the plot summary canon? Unlike the rest of it, there's no citations. Where does it come from? 23:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Joster Manoster :Preview screenings and recent TV broadcasts: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5pH-VfEw7w 00:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Tarble How do we know Tarble is mentioned in Battle Of Gods?! Reports from people who have attended preview screenings in Japan. 17:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Bulla Why isn't Bulla in the movie? Marron was in the movie even though she was a minor character. Also, Videl was already pregnant with Pan. Since Bulla is older than Pan, I'm guessing she's an infant. She was probably somewhere in Capsule Corp but wasn't seen or mentioned in the movie. If she was younger than Pan, it would make NO sense! I don't get why she would be younger than Pan. I even don't get why she exists. We should mention this at least, because Bulla looks older than Pan in both manga and GT. Someone added information in there but User:Jeangabin666 deleted it. Sandubadear (talk) 12:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Loking older doesn't mean being older. A lot of young kids look older than their older comrades, that's something very common. 13:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah but she is actually older than Pan, I think she was only changed to being younger than Pan in the English dub. Make at least a notice on this. :Sandubadear (talk) 19:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thats in GT Perfect Files. Don't think the movie would support that Bulla is younger than Pan even though Bulla wasn't in it and Pan was! Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta vs. Bills is Confirmed Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta vs. Bills is Confirmed. :False. 06:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Source? 00:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Vegeta becomes stronger then Bills for a bit Vegeta manages to become stronger then not only SSJ3 Goku but also starts to beat up Bills?! Rage never should make that much of a boost except for Gohan's Hidden Powers. It makes no sense and it makes SSJG almost worthless if they're somewhat similar strength level. Also I'm confused if he was SSJ or SSJ2. I think SSJ2 but I see no sparks so it's confusing to me. It's like the Gohan vs Dabura fight. How strong is Bills anyway? We know that Bills owned the Z-Fighters including Ultimate Gohan and Gotenks the strongest of the Z-Warriors but then Vegeta ends up fighting quite well. I know this has been a long post but how the heck did Vegeta all of a sudden become strong as Bills just with rage? I mean like I said it shouldn't be that big of a boost. 14:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) New Video of Vegeta Dancing Found this video on Saiyan Island Vegeta ´s new power??? So simply in this movie when bills slaps bulma vegeta gets a brief power boost surpassing ssj3 goku what kind of power is this anyway he is not a half sayaian like gohan to have this so what do you think this power boost will be because im confused since only sayaian hybrids could get this kind of power because you cannot say it was simply rage.Wikiguy2001 (talk) 19:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Goku gets rage power as well. It's not neccessarily for hybrids. A Saiyan's power simply spikes with rage, e.g. Goku turning Super Saiyan against Frieza when Krillin was killed or being able to handle Kaio-KenX20. [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 00:52, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Where to watch Did people watch the film and then add information on here?? I though it wasn't subbed in English yet. Does anyone know where to watch it at all or download it or anything? Banan14kab 22:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :We have Japanese users. 23:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bulla's age "So the next day everyone is walking to the stadium to find some seats. it is shown that Vegeta and Bulma have a new child, a little girl named Bulla, who is a year older than Pan." (from Granddaughter Pan) Again, I think we should mention something... Sandubadear (talk) 18:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe she's just not there that day. At daycare or something. 22:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but they don't even mention her! Like, hey, we need a sixth Saiyan, Tarble isn't here, but there's Bulla! :(also, it's her mother's birthday) :Sandubadear (talk) :Shes not a major character which is why she is barely mentioned! Besides, she was already born. Bra/Bulla i cant believe they didnt have bulla in the movie. is it because the movie supports that shes younger than pan or shes already born but they forgot about her? i think the second choice most likely, i wish bulla can be in the movie! too bad she wasnt in the movie and pan and marron were... Canon? Could someone please show me the statement of it being canon? And please don't tell me Toriyama's statement of being deeply involved in the production is the statement which is used to conclude. I also want it to be canon but I want the official statement from him or Toei. I cannot find it. 16:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :There is manga canon, anime canon, movie and game canon. 16:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) There is no official statement saying that anything (even manga) is DB canon. It is just whatever fans tell each other. Don't believe anyone that tells you otherwise. 22:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well, but the manga itself has to be, or not? But no official statement is unfortunate, fans can't decide. Thank you. Legitimate uses of the word canon, like in Star Wars media, are a list of published material by various authors that a specific employee manages and then lets people know. Dragon Ball does not have anything like that. It is not worth guessing at what counts because there is no way to decide who is right. Instead, it is best to simply enjoy the published works and make your own decision on what you want to "count". Probably a disappointing answer, but it is the truth. 22:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :I know this will sound stupid... But is there a sequel coming in? Nobody (talk) Yes, I think they are planning a sequel to this. Just a rumor though. 23:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Well Toriyama did right much of the script and since he's the original author, I'd call it canon. [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 00:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) king kais planet How did he get his planet back? it blew up with cell . WORK SON (talk) 03:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) maybe they wished it back with dragonballs :DKintoun (talk) 13:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Main image for characters The art for the main characters should be used in the characters templates, like it is for Bills and Whis. The images are of the chracters current designs and are full body, so they would fit perfectly instead of the screenshots we currently have in place.Neffyarious (talk) 13:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Do the borders of those images look choppy to anyone else? 01:58, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Why doesnt mr Satan recognize Dende? why doesnt mr satan seem to know dende when he attempts to heal videl? i thought mr satan already learned about him being kami during buu saga Kintoun (talk) 13:14, October 21, 2013 (UTC) "Edit war" this one dude keeps adding kid vegeta's voice actor. k, but kid vegeta doesnt even speak in the flashback! then there's no reason to add it so plz dont edit wur! 22:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I undid his edit and asked him to post the source here. 00:47, October 28, 2013 (UTC) It's not that I disbelieve that Luis Daniel Ramírez is Kid Vegeta's voice actor. He probably is, but in DBZ. In the movie, Kid Vegeta doesn't even speak. Therefore it's unnecessary to point out his voice actor. 01:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) (talk) 06:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) But dude, Kid Vegeta doesn't even speak!!!!1 If you still think that's right, then I might as well add the voice actress for kid Goku and Pan. here's another guy who think he has the right to change the header title... sigh... I wont even make this a deal this time 16:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "here's another guy who think he has the right to change the header title... sigh... I wont even make this a deal this time" Thank goodness... but who whines about trivial stuff like that anyway? The name was already there, you were the only one who wanted to edit it out and I frankly don't see the point of debating it a serious discussion, which I doubt it could be taken serious since the original title you wrote for this was something like "edit wurzz!1", and making arguments like "putting Pan's voice actress" will lead this to nowhere. Kyogre123 (talk) 17:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I do, because it's funny to see people get mad. Read this, though. It will never be a serious discussion, unless it's about the article. If kid Vegeta don't talk in the movie, there's no need to add the voice actor. 17:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Kid Vegeta didn't talk, end of argument 18:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Wow, are you seriously that pathetic? You still think I have no idea what kind of person are you? If you have nothing useful to say, then there's nothing else to discuss with you. Kyogre123 (talk) 18:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) OK, now he changed the argument to offend me. 10X hates that. *put my jetpack and fly outta here* 18:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) What can I say? It's actually pathetic to create a discussion knowing you are not willing to go anywhere. You are entitled to keep saying "he doesn't talk" and instead of actually replying something relevant, you are making this worse bringing characters that didn't make any sound at all to "make me mad for teh lulz".Kyogre123 (talk) 18:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Discussion: why is kid vegeta's voice actor there? Sandu says: He doesn't even talk in the movie Kyogre says: ?? You're the one who is not saying anything to prove your point. 19:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Stop being lazy and read the second message I wrote here, in there I explained a lot of things. In addition to that, there are other characters listed that also didn't have any dialogues, but regardless of that, they still had voice acting, just like the character you are disputing. Kyogre123 (talk) 20:02, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm a little upset that you called me unreasonable when I clearly wrote why I wanted you to put the message here. Anyway, no voice = no voice actor. They must have been the voice actor for someone else in the film, namely someone who speak and therefore had a voice actor. 22:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Super cool when someone is upset at me because I trolled them but 10X is at my side anyway. 22:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I don't get your point on that last thing you wrote. Have you watched the film? I already said that he has a voice (at least in the Spanish version), but there where no dialogues (no dialogues ≠ no voice), and that's the case of a lot of other characters already listed on the VA section. I don't see why this particular has to be edited out just because the other user decided to do so, leading to this unnecessary discussion. Now, I would thank you if you could take what I have said in account when you reply.Kyogre123 (talk) 00:23, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Please put new text under old text. Even if kid Vegeta does have a voice, how do we know for sure who the voice actor was? It lists the name of the one you think it is, but it does not say that that voice actor portrayed that character. Why do you think that he did? 01:15, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank God we have finally made a progress... That actor has been the recurrent voice of "Kid Vegeta" since the original Dragon Ball Z anime. Also, like I said before, the users who have added that info on the other wiki I brought are administrators of the site, this was done to avoid random users changing the cast with false information. Additionally I remind you that I wasn't the one who added that info, other users are aware of it and to be honest, I still don't understand why we are discussing a reverted change, why don't you question the reasons of the other user for editing out information that was already on the page? That would make more sense. (BTW, my answer was directed at you, that's why I put the text directly under your reply).Kyogre123 (talk) 01:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :To post info on our site, it needs a source. The order of the post does not matter. We need quotes, published data, film credits, etc. No offense but your word does not carry any weight on an encyclopedia. It is the same for all fans, including me. If I posted on the site about a voice actor without giving my source it would be taken down too. Please post a link to any solid evidence directly in a licensed source that he was the voice actor for that particular character in this specific film. 02:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Going by that logic, have the other user confirmed the whole cast of the Portuguese version written already? Also, I thought I have written "I didn't add that information" enough times to have made it clear already, so while I understand that my sole word can't be a primary source, another user put it, why don't you ask that user why he added that info instead of me? and I insist, given the fact that you are moderating this discussion, why don't you ask that other user who deleted the info his reasons to do so? Did he watched the Spanish version and found out that the character had no voice at all? The way he worded his comments makes him seem to be so well informed, but he hasn't talked about it. Kyogre123 (talk) 03:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Whoever added it originally did not put it back, you did. That is why we want you to provide a source. It you cannot, then fine, it's no problem, but we cannot have have the info up is all. Sandubadear's reason is that you do not have a source; you added the info based off of your own opinion, or maybe because you believe someone else has a reason that they have not shared so far. Honestly though, Sandubadear's reason does not matter. What matters is that this is an encyclopedia, and we cannot add info without a source. Please provide a source, there is really nothing you can say that will get info on the article without some publication saying it is true. 05:07, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, then here you go, a copy paste of one part of my replies. http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_La_Batalla_de_los_Dioses This article has the whole cast up-to-date. Note that the edition of that article is limited to moderators only. There you go, is not my word. Kyogre123 (talk) 05:17, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Even the admins in wikis are still fans. You can't ask 10X if he knows who is the voice actor of that woman who scream "AAAh" in the Tournament Saga. Another wiki is not a source. 15:47, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Director's cut Here's a quick listing of the new scenes (detailed here http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=20803&view=unread#p773346): #Opening: Prior to the original opening of the film, we now have a newly animated section that spans from the start of Dragon Ball to the end of Z, documenting the big villain defeats for Goku and co. #Kaio's Planet: Scene from the preview of Goku eating food is in place. Cuts down the length of Kaio's explanation to Goku about Beerus in their car ride. #Beerus Waking Up: Longer scene of Whis approaching Beerus. Nothing particularly special, just a slightly longer build up to Beerus' reveal. #Party Scene 1: Mr Satan is incredibly drunk and asks Dr. Brief to top up his drink. Queue a conversation between a multitude of side characters as he realises who he actually is. He then heads off to fill Dr. Brief's drink instead. #Back to Kaio's Planet: Goku remembers it's Bulma's birthday before Kaio goes back to the theatrical cut speech about Beerus coming. #Post-SS3 Defeat: Goku states that Beerus is unlikely to be beaten even if he and Vegeta fused. Scene ends with Bubbles finding Senzu on Goku's person and Goku bursting back into life. #Party Scene 2: Longer build up to Vegeta seeing Beerus and Whis for the first time. Later cuts to Beerus break dancing as Mr Satan drunkenly challenges him to a dance off. #Pilaf Shenanigans: New intro for Pilaf and co. It shows them sneaking through Capsule Corporation. They come across a closet and accidentally activate a capsule that spawns a large boat, smashing through the walls. #Party Scene 3: Beerus confronts Buu as it's revealed to took all the pudding. Extended scene of Buu fighting Beerus before being defeated. Other Z fighters rush in to help before being defeated. New scene of Chiaotzu asking Tenshinhan if he's okay. #Beerus vs Vegeta/Gotenks: Extended battle between Beerus and Vegeta prior to defeat. Longer transformation scene for Goten and Trunks (?) #Entirely New Scene: Vegeta is helped off the battlefield as Beerus challenges Oolong (who he refers to as 'the delicious-looking one) to Rock-Paper-Scissors. Yamcha gives him some tactics but Beerus overhears and wins. #Applause Scene: The group applaud Vegeta's efforts. He's incredibly upset by this. Hurt pride? #SS Goku vs. Beerus battle seems a little longer but nothing that was immediate...at least to me. #Mid Goku vs. Beerus Battle: As SSG Goku and Beerus fight, Whis approaches the ship Bulma and the other characters took to pursue the battle. He opens up a hole in the glass and steps through before asking #18 what the food he's carrying is. She tells him that it's ice cream in her own rude way, of course. He replies that her words are as cold as the ice cream. #Post-Battle: Scene between Kaioshin and Kibito-kaio is extended and a conversation regarding Vegeta and humanity occurs. #Beerus & Whis' Final Conversation: Prior to Beerus going back to sleep, he vows to destroy Earth if he doesn't enjoy the sushi...fortunately he does! We then get Whis' scene in which he tells Beerus to brush his teeth before knocking him out. There is no mention of 'please sleep for three years' but rather Beerus says to wake him up in three years. This is followed by Whis setting the hourglass. Here is a gallery of the new scenes added: https://www.flickr.com/photos/65846913@N02/sets/72157642763946525/ 03:30, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :wow i was going to post that, but here's a more detailed list of the new scenes: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=26782&hilitp773098 12:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! 16:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) should we mention them somewhere in the page 16:30, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe. Here's a few added scenes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItKpiXWcMIw 16:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :You migh add the pics (https://www.flickr.com/photos/65846913@N02/sets/72157642763946525/) on the wiki and order them in the gallery with "(Special Edition)" added after the caption. 10:36, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Official Dub trailer Just released today, the official dub trailer for Battle of Gods: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp60avoyT9k (Note: It MAY require you to use a proxy to view, if you live outside of the US). — TonyBest100 (talk) 16:07, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Past Tense Issue What's up here. Seems to me the past tense here (along with some articles) aren't consistent enough as per Dragon Ball Wiki:Manual of Style. This applies AFTER those dates. 23:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :The movie was already made and released. No new content will be added to it anymore. Wikia isn't wikipedia, the preblem here is that several articles keep future tense even three years after the date is past. A few week is nothing compared to several years. Also, the North American version is the same as every other versions of the movie, a different section for it isn't justified. 00:04, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ""Still the North American version is awaiting its release. From what 10x Kamehameha read, "This event is in the future, so future tense applies, not past". 01:56, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :The way the release dates in North America are announced is intemporal: "The release dates in North American theaters are August 5, 6, 7, & 9, 2014". Where do you see past tense here?? For the History section, there is no reson to change the tense when the event is happening tomorow, on July 3. You'll edit it to future tense today (July 2), and revert it tomorow (July 3)... that's unprodictive edits. 10:42, July 2, 2014 (UTC) New Dub Preview clip New dub preview clip for the movie, if you don't want to be spoiled in what happens do not click the following link: http://goo.gl/qSWLNo (Link is a proxy to help get past the country restriction on the video, as source is originally from Funimation's channel). — TonyBest100 (talk) 21:46, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Bulma's Age Should it be mentioned somewhere that they got Bulma's age wrong? They said that she was 38 in this movie, but if you trace the number of years from the start (she was 16 at the start of DB) she'd be about 41-42. Goku would be about 37-38 (being 12 when he met a 16 year old Bulma). GreenDragonRanger (talk) 01:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind, just saw that there was a comment, though it says that Bulma would be about 45. I forgot how many years after Buu's defear that was. For some reason I thought it was either 2 or 4. If 4 then 45 is about right. GreenDragonRanger (talk) 01:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Screenplay/Timeline placement BigGrim thinks that the creator of DB wrote the whole screenplay for this movie and that this movie comes in between chapter 517 and 518 of the manga. Well if does on the last part it has already been stated in timeline place because the episodes this movie happens between is the defeat of Kid Buu and the beginning of the next episode. Can someone who knows more about the screenplay part help out. :As you can see in the infobox, the person who wrote screenplay for BoG is Yuusuke Watanabe. Where the movie comes in the timeline placement needs to go to its own section, and there is absolutely no source of Toriyama saying "BoG is definitely as canon as the manga lol". The only thing he does say is: So yeah, this movie is just "as canon as" the other movies. 16:01, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Every time a movie or video game comes out, someone says "Toriyama endorsed it! It's canon! Nothing else counts now!" This movie is no different. Further, the notion of canon/non-canon proposed by BigGrim conflicts with our Manual of Style. If anything, it would be more canon than something else, not just canon relative to... nothing. According to the Manual of Style, movies have a certain level of canon in terms of preferential referencing in articles, regardless of who says what about it. A movie never skips over the anime in terms of canon based on our system. We could of course discuss changing the MoS, but we need to use the current MoS until when/if that happens. 06:11, November 14, 2014 (UTC) In the manga An edit was recently made, and undone, about this story taking place in the manga. Let's talk about it here. 06:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Marron's Age I would like to argue towards the removal of this line in the article.'' "In fact, Marron seems younger as her height and hair length appear shorter than four years earlier."'' This is really just an opinion, she's what? Eight years old? and if you watch them running by with the Balloon she's only like a head shorter than Goten. She even looks like she's taller comparing the images with her by 18's side, her features are drawn less child like (slimmer arms, detailed fingers, smaller mouth) That's ignoring the fact that Krillin is a short character and Marron was shorter than Bra in GT's ending credits despite being almost 10 years older. If anything, her style has just matured with her. Her hair is shorter because it's been cut and styled and she's also begun to wear jewellery (earrings and bracelets). I think the idea is that she's starting to get an eye for fashion like her mother and stepping away from the diapers. It's not really a big deal obviously. Just wanted to plead my case :) Kein87 (talk) 18:15, April 13, 2015 (UTC) is drogon ball z kai non canon? because king kai was brought back to life in dbz kai and in battle of the gods king kai is dead (Spice boys (talk) 23:26, June 6, 2015 (UTC) you are using the wrong talk page, but I'll still answer your question. Yes, DBZ Kai is canon. It's the same as the original DBZ but edited to correlate with Akira Toriyama's manga (no filler). At the end of DBZ Kai in the Cell saga, King Kai is dead. Meshack (talk) 02:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks (Spice boys (talk) 09:45, June 7, 2015 (UTC) It's non-canon, since it forgets some of the canon-est things in DBZ because the writers of Kai are stupid and forgot to watch the whole anime. They forgot to add the Garlic Jr saga for some reason. 11:40, June 7, 2015 (UTC) DB Kai is canon Sandubadear... The Garlic Jr. saga was not part of the Dragon Ball manga Meshack (talk) 20:46, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :Toriyama, Toei, Viz, nor any other DB media producer has ever uttered the work "canon". Canon is a fan term as far as Dragon Ball is concerned. The better way to ask your question would be "is a DBZ Kai a faithful adaption of the manga?" DBZ Kai is an anime adaption of the latter portion of Toriyama's manga. It removed some of the filler from the DBZ anime, but not all of it. The Garlic Jr. saga was a DBZ anime filler saga. 20:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Battle of Gods is also not part of the Dragon Ball manga, so what about it? 20:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) No. Battle of Gods is not in the manga. That's because he didn't create it at that time. He even said it's part of the "official canon" which is the manga Meshack (talk) 20:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :haha. Where's the source that he said that? 21:06, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Bold move putting "official canon" in quotes. No way Toriyama said that. 21:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::The closest Toriyama has gotten to saying anything about a piece of DB media's legitimacy was Dragonball Evolution, and all he said about that was "it's bad". It's best not to confirm anything until actual statements from creators have been made. 21:49, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I put it in quotes because no one knows the official canon, but they said official story history but that still considers it canon Meshack (talk) 02:14, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Meshack, I think you might be making the common mistake of spreading rumors you heard from some other fan that had their facts confused. Who are "they"? What are you quoting as them saying "official story history"? The creators don't use the words canon or official story history. Those are just things that fans spread around about DB media. 05:51, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::They is Toei Animation, but what I'm saying is DBZ Kai is canon. It's the same as DBZ but has cut out most of the filler.Meshack (talk) 08:44, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's true what you just said about DBZ Kai. Your other claim, that Toei said Battle of Gods is "official story history" is something you'll have to provide a source for if you want us to believe it. 17:00, June 8, 2015 (UTC) wow i didn't expect my question to turn into a big conversation (Spice boys (talk) 20:24, June 8, 2015 (UTC) is battle of gods non canon? because of dragon ball super? (Spice boys (talk) 00:00, July 20, 2015 (UTC) not really. Meshack (talk) 01:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) im sorry im confused did you mean not really non canon or not really canon? (Spice boys (talk) 01:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) it's kinda the same but the big thing is Beerus wakes up in super, age 774, the year majin buu is defeated, and battle of gods age 778. we don't know the actually canon which toei or akira toriyama never say canon but akira toriyama said battle of gods was official but we don'tt know which one. i assume super is more canon Meshack (talk) 01:33, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :See it this way in both super and battle of gods beerus woked up from a 39 year slumber which means he went to sleep some time in in age 735 in super and age 739 in BOG. planet vegeta was destroyed in age 737 beerus told frieza to destroy planet vegeta before he went to sleep so its easy to presume that super is canon 0551E80Y (talk) 07:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Noobs plz. 02:54, July 20, 2015 (UTC) noob? please Meshack (talk) 03:09, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes pls. 03:17, July 20, 2015 (UTC) then what's your opinion? Meshack (talk) 03:20, July 20, 2015 (UTC) I already sent you the link. My opinion is that. 03:21, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Well I said Super but at the time, Battle of Gods was official if you like it or not Meshack (talk) 03:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks everyone (Spice boys (talk) 21:45, August 10, 2015 (UTC) 'Shenron' Shouldn't he have granted two wishes? Like in the next movie? Well three since no one was revived here?' Jspencer93 (talk) 16:53, October 16, 2015 (UTC)' :no. Beerus told Shenron to give them the information on how to create Super Saiyan God. They didn't need him after that. The other two wishes are in Resurrection F. Meshack (talk) 17:10, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :But in resurrection F they revive someone, which counts as two wishes. That doesn't add up with this movie. But in other words they just didn't use them. And Shenron wanted to get the hell out of dodge lol. I just thought it was odd that the dragon didn't even mention the other wishes.Jspencer93 (talk) 17:24, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Did Dende say reviving someone is two wishes? Meshack (talk) 17:27, October 16, 2015 (UTC) You know I honestly don't remember. Haven't rewatched or read the entire anime/manga in a long time, however it does say that on this wiki. In Revival they only make two wishes also I believe including reviving Frezia so it would seem so unless I missed something. Either way, Shenron usually doesn't just leave without the wish (in this case wishes) being made. I thought the dragon seen was odd, and thinking about it he really shouldn't have left just because of what Beerus said but it wasn't the main focus of the scene. Could have simply been an over sight on the writers part. Jspencer93 (talk) 20:25, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :They simply didn't need the other wish at that time. 23:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Actually, if you can read, I never said you were wrong. I simply added my own input after yours about doubting it was even that. Honestly, Just think it was an oversight. Also noticed someone has asked the same thing before, in the forums, so apparently I am not the only one that found it to be a little weird. Jspencer93 (talk) 23:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC)